fenixfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenix Network
Fenix Netwok Fenix 1.0 The Fenix Network started back in 2014, on April 1st, with the founding of the very first Fenix Survival server. The first Fenix Survival server was founded by Juran_Fox, Owl_Talon, and BeeAngel. The server had a unique economy, as well as protection system that was it's primary points of interest for most involved. The ranks were based upon how much land you owned, and as such land was the primary good, as well as the primary indicator of power. All goals were based on land. Dozens of cities arose on this map, and many people still call this the Golden Age, of Fenix. From there friends started joining the server, and it became well known as a stable, and good family server, however more was wanted. Fenix 2.0 After nearly half a year of existence, the server changed maps, bringing with it Fenix 2.0, the second in the generation of survival maps. Fenix 2.0 was different from Fenix 1.0. Land was no longer the primary indicator of power. Cities were non-existent, and money was the way to earn your ranks. Fenix 2.0 also brought with it many changes to the economy, providing bonuses to players with higher ranks, allowing each rank to make the next rank easier to earn. While Fenix 1.0 had few to no benefits to going up the ranks, and buying land, Fenix 2.0 capitalized on the benefits of going up the ranks. Mythic mobs were also introduced in this version, and many people to this day still remember the dreaded, "Mad Cow". Fenix 2.0 also had a prison that was intended to be a side adventure, and challenge to the players, offering them the famous "Parolee Kit", a kit of overpowered tools, and armor to reward them for their efforts in the prison. It was during this time that the Skillz server contacted the owners of Fenix, and offered to give their old island server to Fenix, if only it could be hosted on a proper server. The owners of Fenix agreed, and as such, the Network was born. With two servers now, one a skyblock/island hybrid server, and the other a survival server, Fenix was now truly a network. The introduction of the Beta Testing server, which allowed members to build buildings, and even help out in beta testing plugins also came about in this period. Fenix 3.0 This is the current phase of the Network's existence. Marked by the change in donation policies, this version of Fenix has grand plans, and even greater hopes. This phase has marked several changes already, both learning from the previous versions, as well as new changes to hopefully bring a new and exciting time to the world. Owl_Talon, and BeeAngel have moved from owner positions, and have become more advisers, and councilors to the server. N8_c00 has joined as owner, as well as a developer and coder. Fenix 3.0 has taken the best from both Fenix 1.0, and Fenix 2.0, in an attempt to make the best server possible for Fenix 3.0, and even expanded upon the original ideas. This update is becoming known as the "Mythic City" update, due to it's incredible work on both cities, as well as mythic mobs. What does it pull from Fenix 1.0? Fenix 1.0 was famous for it's unique land claiming system, and cities. It was known as a server of social interaction, and building. Fenix 3.0 adapts the identical land claiming system, and cities, and expands on them immensely, adding in many more options, gameplay opportunities, and challenges. What does it pull from Fenix 2.0? Fenix 2.0 was famous for each of it's ranks having special benefits and bonuses that gave really good reasons for ranking up. It was also famous for it's mythic mobs, and the challenges that they provided. Fenix 3.0 adapts the benefits and bonuses from Fenix 2.0, expanding on them with three classes, and attaching them to the ranks from Fenix 1.0, bringing about a very special class system where each person has benefits relating to their class and rank. Fenix 3.0 also adapts the mythic mobs of Fenix 2.0, and expands on them immensely. While most of this is still in the planning stage, Fenix 3.0 plans to not only make bosses, but even full worlds of mythic mobs, and dozens of bosses all giving excellent rewards, as well as goals. Good luck! Enjoy Fenix 3.0!